


Pumpkin Prawn

by EntrancedSnow70



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Other, forgive me Father for I have sinned, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntrancedSnow70/pseuds/EntrancedSnow70
Summary: Dear lord what have I created. I wrote this as a bet and now it will haunt me forever. I didn’t even win the bet :(. Now I must spread this cursed thing around the world





	Pumpkin Prawn

The man walked the farmer’s market on a cold October evening, looking for just the right pumpkin to carve. He saw many families looking for the same thing, but he was alone. At least, he would be for now. The man reached the pumpkins and started scouring the lines of pumpkins. Eventually he found the one. It was medium sized, clear of any blemishes. He picked it up and it was firm, roughly the shape of two circles laid horizontally. It would be perfect to carve tonight.

He paid for the pumpkin and drove home, resisting the urge to carve the pumpkin right then and there. The drive home couldn’t go quick enough. He ran into his home, carrying his pumpkin close. He fumbled with his keys as he unlocked his door. Once he stepped inside he carried the pumpkin to his room. Once inside he admired the handiwork from his earlier preparations; the drill to carve a perfect 1 ¼ inch hole, a bed with orange and red leaves sprinkled over it, pumpkin spice scented candles, and an assortment of toys.

This man had an… obsession with the autumnal season. Every part about it was so exhilarating. He felt himself grow and his pants tighten as he took in the room. His knees weakened and he knew he’d have to get started. He placed the pumpkin down on the bed. Grabbing the drill, he pursed his lips and drilled a hole in his pumpkin. This was always the worst part, but it was always worth it. Once he was done he put the drill down and started to prepare himself.

He took off his long sleeved shirt after a minor struggle and undid his belt. Once his pants were down he carefully made his way over to the assortment of toys at his disposal. He grabbed a vibrating plug and lube. Pouring some of the substance onto the plug, he felt himself harden more with anticipation. Slowly, he reached around and carefully slid the plug into him. He let out a faint moan and turned the vibrater on to the second lowest setting. He stumbled over to the bed and fell onto it. He felt weak but grabbed his pumpkin. He put one had on either pseudo-cheek and ground himself into the pumpkin. He threw his head back and let out a moan. He was beginning to lose control.

The man turned the vibrator up even higher and nearly fell apart like that. He steeled himself and quickly put himself into the hole he made. He felt his cock twitch and he came right into the stringy slime in the pumpkin. He let out a groan and fell over the pumpkin. All of a sudden the vibrator in his ass was too strong and he ripped it out. He felt his hole gape as it tried to tighten around something that wasn’t there. He sat there panting, holding the pumpkin over his entire dick. After a few minutes he felt himself harden again and was barely able to keep himself still.

Disregarding the slippery plug on the bed and started to thrust into the pumpkin. He forced the pumpkin into his bed and thrust into it over and over again. He was still sensitive from the previous orgasm and knew that he would come again soon. He started to slow down ever so slightly and catch the breath he didn’t realize he had lost. He felt empty and grabbed the still vibrating plug and shoved deep inside him, brushing ever so slightly against his prostate. He let out a groan he wished his pumpkin could hear. Tightening around the plug in his ass, he slowly started to pump the pumpkin up and down his dick, going deeper into the pumpkin every time.   
When he was fully planted into the pumpkin he held it there for a few seconds. All of a sudden he started to fuck the pumpkin violently. He felt himself go in and out of the pumpkin. He felt the pressure and vibration right around his prostate. He felt warm and full of ecstasy as he slowly reached his second climax. He ignored everything around him and just felt. He closed his eyes and fully absorbed himself into the sensation of the pumpkin around his dick. The man was slick with sweat and felt himself slowly approach his second climax. He eventually couldn’t take it anymore and spilled into the pumpkin a second time, screaming and mixing his seed with the seed of the pumpkin he held on his dick.

When he finally opened his eyes he was shocked to see his wife sitting in front of him; his human wife. She had come home while he was deep inside the pumpkin. During that time she had come home, gone into their room, stripped, grabbed one of their largest dildos, and started riding it right in front of him. She stared down at him in his helpless state and he suddenly felt very self-conscious, yet at the same time he felt incredibly turned on. Slowly sliding himself out of the pumpkin he made his way to his wife. He bent down and licked where the dildo met the lips of her pussy. She let out a gasp, realizing that her husband had stopped fucking the pumpkin like his life depended in it. She slid off the dildo and watched as her husband sucked it greedily. She threw him back and slid onto her husband’s newly hardened dick.

She rode him like a pumpkin never would and he felt his entire body burn. The plug was still in his ass and he was balls-deep into his wife’s pussy, though it would never compare in the same way to a pumpkin. Eventually she started to shudder and her already tight walls tightened around his strained dick. He was so sensitive and his wife was so good and the vibrator was still on high. He followed her into his third and final orgasm of the night. She felt him fill her with his seed and watched as her husband’s eyes drooped. She leaned over him and kissed him.  
“Love you hun,” she whispered into his ear as he fell asleep, thoroughly exhausted from his activities.


End file.
